To the Point of Breaking
by Shinobi of Night
Summary: After accidently killing one of the assassins Hayate sends after her. Kasumi starts to become a bit suicidal, and the only person who can help her is Ryu.


**To the Point of Breaking  
Pairing: hints at Kasumi/Ryu  
Warnings/Spoilers: Attempts of sucide  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive  
****Summary: After accidently killing one of the assassins Hayate sends after her. Kasumi starts to become a bit suicidal, and the only person who can help her is Ryu. **

She killed him.

Even now she can feel his blood splatter against her white with a red trim kunoichi dress. His slight moans of pain until death finally came for him.

She didn't mean to kill him.

She had only meant to throw the shuriken as a warning shot really to any of the assassins pursuing her, but she supposes one of the edges of the shuriken must have cut the vein in the ninja's neck, considering the next thing she knew he was starting to come out of him and in large amounts as well.

She tried to help him pressing pressure to the wound, causing her white shinobi dress to be stained with blood. She isn't entirely sure what happen to the other assassins, or if he was the only assassin pursuing her, but no one tried to kill her when she was trying to safe this guy life. So she supposes that is something.

Yet there was a part of her that wonders if more assassins would be killed because of her actions. Regardless if it is in self defense or not.

How many more would she kill in the near future?

Regardless if it is intentional, in self defense, or an accident.

How many more lives will she claim?

Forcing them to depart from a love one, a family, even the children they might have. Did this man have a child or wife waiting for his return only to receive the news of his death?

Perhaps it would be better if she was dead.

If she was dead then she wouldn't responsible for taking the lives of any more of her former clansmen. Men won't be taken away from their families, and children would still have a father to look up to.

Besides it wasn't like she can ever return to the clan. Ayane and Hayate has made that point clear several times in the past. The only person who took her side really was Ryu Hayabusa, although she isn't entirely sure if it is because of his promise to Hayate years ago or because he has harbors some sort of feelings.

A part of her secretly hopes it was the latter.

Ever since she was a child she has always had a crush on him, and over time the crush has grown into love, or at least what she believes to be love.

She has never confessed her feelings for him, but then again she hasn't seen him since the fourth tournament. She has always been careful to avoid human contact after the fourth tournament fearing anyone she gets close to would end up injured or worse.

She couldn't live with herself if anyone were to be killed because of her.

Maybe she should die.

It would be better for everyone for assassins with families that pursue her. Even though she may have killed them out of self defense, or the people who might be killed who befriends her in battle. It really would be better if she died.

With her death she could save a lot of lives. She seriously doubts anyone who really care if she did die. Ayane for sure wouldn't, she was probably dead to Hayate already. Ryu might care, including a few of the other females she confronted at the DOA tournament but she seriously doubts any of them would hear about her death.

Unless somebody tells them about her death.

She knows Hitomi would be pissed at Hayate for not lifting the death sentence off of her head sooner, but she is the only one who knows Hayate so closely.

Her lips curl into a sad almost bittersweet smile as she lifts one of the shurikens from her small pack to the inside of her wrist. Noticing a few blue veins against her sun-kissed skin. Cutting a vein is usually fatal, especially if it isn't quickly treated.

She bit her lip, preventing from the cry of pain that was about to escape her lips as she makes a small cut against the inside of her arm. Noticing the crimson blood rise to the surface.

It would only be a matter of time before death takes her.

It was better this way.

No one will die because of her past actions.

It was better this way.

Yet she can feel a piece of cloth being press to her wound, and someone calling her name. At first it had been loud, but it gradually grew softer until she couldn't hear anything. It sounded like Ryu, but it couldn't be him right? Surely he was somewhere else by now.

Yet before she can say anything, darkness took her.

She blinks as she slightly studies the sunlight room. The room was pretty plain, and she supposes it might have been a guest room or something.

She instantly glances down at her bandaged wrist, vaguely wondering if it had been Ryu who had saved her. She frowns lightly before slightly cocking her head towards the general direction of the door hearing the door slowly open.

"Why did you save me?" she questions softly starring down at her lap. "I knew what I was doing. Besides I doubt anyone would really care if I'm dead or not, in fact they might rejoice at it."

He pursues his lips together at that comment, "I seriously doubt that anyone would rejoice that you are dead."

"Ayane will," she remarks somewhat bitterly. "After all she has wanted me dead for so long. Even before I became a nukenin."

"Why did you do it," he questions. "Was it because you killed that assassin was after you."

Her eyes widen slightly at that remark, but she could hide very little from Ryu anyway.

"Partially," she agrees. "I also figure I could save with my many lives with death."

He didn't say anything at that remark probably somewhat agreeing with the remark, but didn't want to say anything in case if she repeated her actions.

"I think I was also tired of living as well," she admits lightly. "I was tired of running."

"And now?" he questions, probably wondering if she would repeat her earlier actions, and with good reason as well.

She shrugs lightly. She honestly doesn't know if she would repeat her actions again. A part of her still believes she should, but after seeing Ryu.

She is to wonder if she should or not.

Although she also knows she shouldn't linger her any longer than necessary. She won't let Ryu die because he was helping her.

"You know you didn't answer my first question," she reminds him.

"I'll tell you when you are better," he promises, "but only if you don't try kill yourself again."

She frowns slightly but nods her in agreement anyway.

"Get some rest," he replies. "I'll bring some food later on."

She nods before lying back down on the bed. When she is healed she will leave. She can't involve Ryu in her life, especially if she is still be hunting her clan.

Regardless of the feelings she may have for Ryu, and the feelings he may have for hers. It would be better if she leaves, because if she were to lose him.

Then it would completely break her.

-**the End**

**There is a possiability I might continue it, but I'm not completely certain yet. **


End file.
